Valentine party
by T'PeeJ
Summary: NCIS is having a company party.


DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
"Hey," said Kate to Abby on the phone.  
  
"Hey, Kate," relied Abby. "What's going on?"  
  
"Umm, Abby," said Kate. "I was wondering if you could tell me if the company is planning a Valentine party?"  
  
"KATE!" squealed Abby. "So who do you want to wine and dine?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, Abby," said Kate. "I just wanted to know if there was a committee to get on for it?"  
  
"Oh," said Abby. "Yeah, there's a committee, Princess Leia."  
  
"Good," said Kate. "So who do I need to get in contact with to get on it?"  
  
"Ummm... that would be me," said Abby.  
  
"Well, then, Lady Chairperson," said Kate, "I would like to get on it and help with the planning of the party. By the way, Abby... I am not a committee."  
  
Abby started to laugh. "I knew there had to be a little Star Wars in you."  
  
"Yeah; I'm a big Harrison Ford fan," said Kate. "If he's in it, I have it."  
  
"Too cool," said Abby. "Have to come over and borrow some DVD's."  
  
"Oh, you've got it," said Kate. "When does the committee meet?"  
  
"Tomorrow at lunch," said Abby.  
  
"All right," said Kate. "I will be there!"  
  
"Cool," said Abby as they hung up the phones. ~~  
  
NCIS Director Tom Morrow stepped out onto the bullpen area. The man didn't come down here that often unless it was important or to visit an old friend.  
  
"Jethro," said Director Morrow.  
  
Gibbs got up to shake the man's hand. "Tom," said Gibbs.  
  
"I need you to talk to someone," said Morrow.  
  
"Anything, sir," said Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs heard Ducky laughing in the background. "Oh, please, Randi," said the Doctor.  
  
Turning around, Gibbs found Ducky standing there with a woman. She wasn't very tall, but you knew when she was around. She had light brown hair and green eyes and nice smile.  
  
"Jethro," said Ducky. "Look who was having lunch with Director Morrow!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Mallard," said the woman. "Hello, Jethro." Letting go of Ducky's hand, she moved over to Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs smiled. He grabbed the woman and hugged her. The woman wrapped her arms around Gibbs and laughed.  
  
"Randi," said Gibbs. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Hey, wherever the Navy sends me," said the woman. She laughed again. "If the guys in that weird shape building want me in hell, I'm gone."  
  
"Doesn't she look wonderful, Jethro?" asked Ducky.  
  
"Of course she--you do," said Gibbs. "Randi, I want you to meet everybody." Looking at DiNozzo, he said, "This is Tony DiNozzo. He's been with us for two years. Abby Sciuto's back there; you might remember her from the last time you were here." Looking at Kate, he continued, "This is Kate Todd; she just joined us. This is the first partner I had with NCIS, Randina C. Oblee."  
  
"Hello, DiNozzo," said Randi in Gibbs' voice. "Abby, I remember you--and hello, Kate." She also said this in Gibbs' voice.  
  
Gibbs just laughed. "Do Ducky now," said Gibbs.  
  
"Well, I could, but then he would just fly away on us, and then what would we do?" said the woman in Ducky's voice. She smiled at the good doctor.  
  
"I like it when you do Gibbs instead of me," said the Doctor.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Randi in her voice. "You guys should be worried about what I could be doing with your voices." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Randina, what have you done?" said Ducky sharply.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out when all those tongue depressors get here!" said woman. "Look, Jethro, these two gentlemen–and I use that term loosely--have been trying to get me to come back to NCIS when my hitch is up in six months. Will you tell them it's a VERY bad idea?"  
  
"Okay," said Gibbs. "It's a very bad idea. Now tell me why it's a bad idea? I think it would be great."  
  
Randi looked around the room at her old friends. "I am surrounded by idiots," said Randi. "I'm too old for this crap. It's a game for the young. Stick with those three over there, and you'll be fine."  
  
"What do you mean, you're too old?" asked Gibbs. "You aren't that much older then I am."  
  
"I am two hours and forty-five minutes older than you, Gibbs," said the woman.  
  
Gibbs laughed. "I know," he said as he put his arm around Randi and walked away with her.  
  
"Well, Jethro will get it done and Randi will be back with us, Ducky," said Director Morrow.  
  
"I think you're right, Tom," said Ducky as both men looked happy.  
  
The Director turned and left the bullpen. Ducky started to leave when Kate stopped him.  
  
"Ducky, who is that woman?" asked Kate.  
  
Looking around to make sure Gibbs wasn't too near, he replied, "She was one of Gibbs' first partners," said Ducky. "She was here before us, if you can believe that one."  
  
"I didn't think there was anyone here before you and Gibbs," said Tony. "There aren't that many left, Tony," said Ducky. "She worked here with us for nine years and then up and left--went back to the regular Navy. She wouldn't tell us what was up. She came between wife #2 and #3; Gibbs went out with her--after she left here, of course."  
  
"Oh, really," said Abby. "Oh, my gosh!"  
  
"What?" said Kate.  
  
"I think I remember seeing her with Gibbs in one of the pictures from company parties that's stuffed in a drawer around here," said Abby.  
  
"You could have, Abby," said Ducky. "She was the only who could very get Gibbs to loosen up at the parties. That was a minor miracle, let me tell you. Well, I have to get back down to my office finish up on some reports." Ducky left the group and went to the elevator. He pushed the button. The door slid opened when a voice called out.  
  
"Oh, no, Duckster," said Randi. "You are not leaving me with that hound from hell. Call Gibbs off me." Randi moved so she was in the elevator with him.  
  
"Randi," called out Gibbs. "Come back here." The man ran after her.  
  
"Shut the door, Ducky," said Randi.  
  
Gibbs slipped in as the doors were closing. "Thought you could get rid of me, Randina?"  
  
"No," said the woman. "But I thought I would try. As long as I have you two alone, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Ducky as the door slid open.  
  
"The next time you take on someone in my family," said Randi, "I am going be watching over your shoulders very closely."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Gibbs as they walked down the hall toward Ducky's office."  
  
"Gibbs," said the woman. "Have you ever wondered what the 'C' stands for as my middle name?"  
  
"I just thought it was the letter 'C'," said Gibbs.  
  
"So did I," said Ducky. The doctor opened the office door and the three went in.  
  
"My middle name is my mother's maiden name," said Randi. "Which happens to be Chegwidden."  
  
"As in Admiral AJ Chegwidden of JAG?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"He is my Uncle," said Randi.  
  
"Sweet Jesus, Randi," said Ducky. "Why didn't you ever tell us your uncle is an Admiral?"  
  
"Didn't think it was important until you tried to take him on," said Randi. "Play nice with JAG, or I will come down on you like a ton of bricks."  
  
Gibbs had the look on his face that he got when he was playing the game for real. One didn't mess around with the man or the look. "Are you threatening us, Lt. Commander?" said Gibbs in his low voice.  
  
"It's Captain Oblee," said Randi. "I am stating a fact--don't mess with my family again. You know me, Gibbs. What I count as important, I protect, and though that includes you and Ducky... my blood family is more important than even you."  
  
"Now, look, you two, don't get mad at each other," said the doctor. "You've been friends for too long to get pissy with each other."  
  
"Pissy?" said Jethro and laughed. "Ducky knows the word pissy?"  
  
"Well, all those years in the USA haven't totally been a waste," said Randi. "I have to go, but don't pick on Bud Roberts anymore, either. If you need something, go through proper channels. Bud isn't a toy for you to play with." Randi moved away from the men and was out of sight in seconds.  
  
"Jethro, what is it about her that we like?" asked Ducky.  
  
Gibbs laughed and smiled at the older man. He walked away.  
  
"That is what I thought you would say," said Ducky, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~  
  
Tony came into the bullpen almost running. "They are putting up the information on the Valentine party in a few minutes," he said as he slid into his seat.  
  
"Why, Tony," said Kate. I think you are a bit giddy about the party."  
  
"I am," said Tony. "I invited someone special this year. I heard that there were some major changes in the way it will be."  
  
"So out all the women you know, Tony," said Kate, "how did you pick only one to ask?"  
  
"It was easy, Kate," said Tony. "I asked the only one that has been there for me my whole life--I invited my mom."  
  
"Tony," said Kate. "That is so sweet."  
  
"So, who have you thought of asking to the party, Kate?" asked Tony.  
  
"You remember that guy I was dancing with at the rec hall?" said Kate.  
  
"Yeah," said Tony. "The one that kissed your hand."  
  
"Yes," said Kate. She blushed at the memory, let alone that Tony remembered it. "I invited Victor Galindez to it; hopefully we will both in town that night."  
  
"Oh," said Tony. "Good point; I hadn't thought of that myself."  
  
Gibbs walked over to his desk. "What are you two working on?" asked Gibbs as he sat down and pulled out a folder.  
  
"Oh this, that and the other thing, boss," said Tony as he put his nose in a folder.  
  
"Funny, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.  
  
"Actually, we were talking about the Valentine party that the company is giving," said Kate.  
  
Gibbs looked up from his folder. "Is it February already?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Kate. "So who are you taking?"  
  
Tony started to laugh. "Are you kidding?" said Tony. "Gibbs is the only person in the history of NCIS that's allowed to go to a party for two hours, and then leave."  
  
"What?" asked Kate.  
  
"Old 'Gloom-and-Doom' over there," said Tony, "is made to go to the party—but he's released after two hours.")  
  
"Old doom and gloom, Tony?" said Gibbs.  
  
"I-I-I didn't mean anything bad about that, boss," said Tony.  
  
"Yeah, I just bet, Tony," said Gibbs.  
  
"Kate has a date," said Tony, trying to deflect attention away from himself.  
  
"Well, good for Kate," said Gibbs as he put his nose back in the file. "So who are you taking, Kate?" he asked, looking over at the woman. Gibbs could see that she was giving Tony a majorly hateful look.  
  
"The guy I was dancing with at the rec hall," said Kate, not once looking at her boss. She was too busy plotting Tony's gruesome demise.  
  
"Really?" said Gibbs as he turned to get another file. "Well, the two of you looked good on the dance floor."  
  
"You could take dance lessons, Gibbs," said Kate. "If you can't dance."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't..." said Tony before he was cut off by Gibbs.  
  
"DINOZZO," yelled Gibbs. "Where are the lab reports from the Reynolds case?" Now he was giving Tony dirty looks.  
  
"It's not there, boss?" said Tony as he moved over to Gibbs desk to look in the file. Lying on top was the report. Gibbs gave the younger man his 'you are going to lose your job now!' look.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Tony. "I will go down to Abby and get them." Tony bolted from the room as quickly as he could. Tony made his way down to Abby's lab. Abby was on the phone with someone. Tony stood in the back of the room to give her some space.  
  
Abby got off the phone and turned to Tony. He looked like his best friend had been shot. "Tony, what are you doing down here?" asked the Tech as she slid her chair over to Tony.  
  
"I almost blew a promise I made to Gibbs," said Tony. "I need you give me some papers. It doesn't matter what they really are. Gibbs got me out of the bullpen with a lie of missing lab reports. So I need to take something back upstairs with me."  
  
"So... what did you almost give away, Tony?" asked Abby.  
  
"Sorry," said Tony. "Can't tell you. Gibbs would murder me for sure."  
  
"Oh," said Abby. "Okay, I can give you some papers to take upstairs with you." Abby slid her chair back across the room and grabbed a trashcan. "This is just some stuff that I was recycling, so you can throw them in the bin upstairs."  
  
"Thanks, Abby," said Tony. "You are a lifesaver." The man crossed the room and took the papers from the tech. He smiled at her as he went out the door and back upstairs.  
  
~~  
  
Kate had gotten the tickets for the dance and was out shopping with Jean, Digger's SO. The two women could have been twins; it was that strange. They had been in a couple of different shops when Jean found something in the window of a little shop in Alexandria. It was a cute little black dress with gold around the neck. Said neck did come a ways down the front. Jean had been trying to get Kate to go in and try it on. "Oh, come on, Caitlin," said Jean. "You would so good in it."  
  
"Yeah, but Jean," said Kate, "I am not sure I want Victor or a few others at work to be following me around the place." Kate did want to try it on. She just wasn't sure it was a good idea. 'Katie, me darling,' thought Kate to herself, 'you could get Gibbs' attention with that dress!' Kate looked at the dress again. "What the hell," said Kate. "Let's go in and try it on."  
  
The two women went inside the store.  
  
~~  
  
"Mom," said Tony impatiently. "Yes, I am getting a new suit to wear to the party. I'm not going to show up with my best girl on my arm looking like a bum." Tony and a couple of other guys from work were going out and getting new suits--that was, if he could get off the phone with his mother.  
  
"Yes, Mother," said Tony. He listened to his mother. "Yes, Mother. I will be at the airport waiting for you down in the luggage pick-up. You won't have to wait except to get your luggage. I promise." Tony listened to his Mom again. "I love you, too." Hanging up, he left his apartment quickly before his mother could call back. He was out in the car in a couple of seconds.  
  
~~  
  
Ducky stood outside Gibbs' house. The doctor still didn't think this was a good idea at all, but he wasn't getting the point across to Jethro. The two old friends, and Ducky wasn't sure he wanted to use that word today, were going to get a friend to go with them to the Valentine Party. Ducky opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Jethro," yelled the doctor. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, Ducky," said Gibbs as he came into the room in a new suit. "You look good in your new suit, Ducky."  
  
"Thank you, Jethro," said Ducky. "But do you realize that Randi is going to kill us for dragging to the party."  
  
"Ducky," said Gibbs. "You have too little faith in me. You really think that I can't talk her into going with us?" Gibbs smiled at his old friend.  
  
"You, old man," said Ducky. "Believe what you want, but when she kicks your butt, I will patch you up as always."  
  
Gibbs started to laugh. "Is Doris meeting you at the party?" asked Gibbs as he put on his overcoat.  
  
"She dropped me off here and went on ahead," said Ducky. "It's a good thing my wife is a good soul."  
  
"Doris is just a romantic at heart," said Gibbs. "She would love to see me with a good person."  
  
Ducky just shook his head. He opened the front door again, and the two men left.  
  
~~  
  
Ducky knocked on the door. Gibbs came up behind the doctor.  
  
When the door opened, both men were surprised to see Randi dressed in a black pantsuit. "Hey guys," said Randi. "You two are right on time." She smiled at them.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" said Gibbs.  
  
"Oh, Jethro," said Randi. "I am so much better at the fun and games department than you ever were!" Taking Ducky's arm, the two moved past Gibbs and out to the car.  
  
"Now wait a minute, Randi," said Gibbs as he followed the two to the car.  
  
"Jethro," said Randi, "just drive the car. I am in the need for a drink or two. It's been a hell of a week."  
  
Ducky opened the passenger's door for Randi as she got in. Gibbs got behind the wheel and Ducky got in the back of the car.  
  
Gibbs drove to The Hyatt Regency Washington on Capitol Hill with his friends. He kept glancing at Randi from the side. She smiled back at him and reached back through the seat and to touch Ducky on the knee.  
  
"Hey, Gibbs," said Randi. "You look good in that suit with the smile. You might want to try to keep it there all night. It will scare the hell out of everyone."  
  
"Are you trying to say I don't smile enough?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs," said Randi, "if you listed all the times you smile when I'm not around, then you could count it up on the three of our hands."  
  
"Oh, funny," said Gibbs. "I'll have you know I smile all the time."  
  
"Quite true," said Ducky. "He is normally working on his boat, though."  
  
"Hey, that isn't true," said Gibbs. "I smile when needed."  
  
"Yeah--when there's a redhead around," said Randi.  
  
"Quite so, Randina," said Ducky. "I am going to get you two," said Gibbs. Gibbs parked the car. Ducky got out and opened the car door for Randi. Gibbs came around took Randi's left arm. Ducky took the other and the three of them went inside.  
  
Doris Mallard was a stately older woman. She was very use to her husband's strange working hours. The two of them had seen the world because of his job, and that she didn't mind at all.  
  
She had dropped Donald--oh, everyone called him "Ducky", but he was always Donald to her--at Gibbs' house so they could go get their old friend Randina for the party. If they had to, they had planed on kidnapping the poor girl. They were in for a surprise. Doris had called Randina three days ago and had told her about it all. She said she would be ready for the men. She hoped that the woman was.  
  
Doris had arrived; she got herself a drink and sat down with Director Morrow and his wife, Sheila. The three talked while waiting for Donald, Jethro and Randina.  
  
~~  
  
Gibbs opened the door to the ballroom, and Randina and Ducky went inside. He followed them, and the group made their way to the tables. When Ducky saw Doris with Director Morrow and his wife, the three moved off in that direction.  
  
Tony came in with a lovely older woman on his arm. The two looked very much alike—they even had the same mega-watt smile. Mrs. DiNozzo must have stolen a lot of hearts when she was younger.  
  
Tony took his mother over to where Gibbs was with Ducky and Randina. As they moved closer, Tony could see Director Morrow and his wife too.  
  
"Hello," said Tony. "Hello, Tony," said Gibbs.  
  
"I would you all to meet my Mother, Elizabeth DiNozzo," said Tony.  
  
"Hello," said the group.  
  
"Kate isn't here yet?" said Tony. "She's our new partner, Ma."  
  
"Oh, yes, Tony," said Elizabeth. "You've spoken about her and the other many times."  
  
The ballroom doors opened again, and Kate came in with Victor right behind her. She saw her friends and moved toward them.  
  
When they arrived, Tony was still introducing each person to his mom. Kate stood there with Victor and they followed it around to them.  
  
"This is my friend, Victor Galindez," said Kate.  
  
"Hello, Captain," said Victor.  
  
"Hello, Gunny," said Randi. "I hear you are no longer with JAG?"  
  
"I have been working with groups," said Victor.  
  
"Uncle AJ said that you were playing with the big boys now," said Randi.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, I am," said Victor.  
  
"You know Victor?" said Kate, a little surprised.  
  
"Victor used to be the Office Manager for JAG in Falls Church," said Randi. "We... have had a run-in or two with each other." Randi just smiled.  
  
"And he's still alive?" Gibbs smirked.  
  
"Barely," said Victor.  
  
"My, that was sweet," said Randi. "Now, who the heck are you, and where is the real gunny who hates me?" Randi laughed.  
  
"Don't worry; I still hate you," said Victor with a smile.  
  
"Oh, good," said Randi.  
  
People were arriving more quickly now, and the groups went to go find their dinner tables.  
  
Gibbs and Randina, Tony and Mom, and Kate and Victor with Abby and McGee ended up at the same table. The last two arrived just as everyone began to sit for dinner. The group had a nice time talking over dinner.  
  
Dinner went quickly, and the music started for the dancers.  
  
"Randi," said Gibbs. "You want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," said the woman. "But remember, I have two left feet."  
  
Gibbs started to laugh. Taking Randi's hand, he led her out onto the floor.  
  
"Jethro," said Randi. "You might want to act like you don't dance very well."  
  
"Why?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Well, Kate thinks you don't know how to dance," said Randi.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Gibbs. "Jethro," said Randi. "I know--trust me."  
  
"You know I hate it when you say trust me!" said Gibbs. He put his hand on Randi's hip.  
  
"I'm right and you know it!" said Randi. She put her hand on Gibbs shoulder and they started to dance.  
  
Kate watched Gibbs and Randi dance.  
  
Tony leaned over to Kate and whispered, "Strange to see Gibbs smiling, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah--among other things," said Kate back to Tony. "They aren't doing too badly on the dance floor, either."  
  
"Kate," said Abby. "So what do you think of Randi?"  
  
Kate turned toward Abby. "She sure can make Gibbs jump through hoops."  
  
Abby started to laugh. "You are terrible, Kate," said Abby. "She does bring something out of him. Do you think Gibbs will talk her into rejoining NCIS?"  
  
"Well, Gibbs is good at getting what he wants," Tony threw in. "If he goes after her like he does suspects, then yes, she will be back."  
  
"You think so, Tony?" said Kate.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Tony. "Mom, let's go do a turn on the floor."  
  
"All right, honey," said Elizabeth. Tony stood and held the chair out for his mother. The two of them went out to the dance floor as Gibbs and Randi returned to the table.  
  
Gibbs held Randi's chair for her as she sat down. Gibbs took his seat next to her. Randi reached over for a glass of water and took a big drink.  
  
"I could use a drink," said Randi.  
  
"What would you like?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Just a white wine," said Randi. "I can't do much. I am on call."  
  
"So are the rest of us," said Gibbs as he got up from the table and moved toward the bar.  
  
"Thought he would never leave," said Randi. "Kate, don't forget ask Gibbs to dance. He says you are one hell of a dancer."  
  
"Oh, I was think I should do that later on," said Kate. She gave Randi a strange look. Gibbs was all about Randi tonight, and she was telling Kate to dance with Gibbs. What was going on here?  
  
"Speaking of dancing," said Victor. "I think we should do some."  
  
"Sounds good, Victor," said Kate and the two got up and went out on the dance floor.  
  
"So, Abby, are you and Mr. McGee going to dance tonight?" asked Randi.  
  
"Yeah, but we're waiting for the perfect tune," said Abby.  
  
"Cool," said Randi. A cell phone started to ring. Randi pulled hers out and turned it on. "Oblee," she said into the phone. "What do you have?"  
  
Gibbs came back with a glass of wine for Randi and a glass of beer for himself.  
  
"Okay--if it drops again, then call me back," said Randi. She laughed and hung up. Putting the phone back, she said, "Oh, what fun."  
  
"Are you being called in?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"No, not yet," said Randi. "But if something else happens then I will be, and I'm out of the country again!"  
  
"Well, if you have to leave," said Gibbs, "I'll get you to the base."  
  
"No, don't worry about it," said Randi. "They'll come and get me."  
  
"You sure?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Randi. "They'll be here with bells on in a couple of minutes." Randi laughed out loud. "It wouldn't surprise me if they didn't have someone already out in the parking lot waiting."  
  
Gibbs looked surprised at that statement. "Really?" asked the man.  
  
"Hey, I work with some big boys," said Randi. "They, most of the time, think they are my mother. The whole group is a bit protective."  
  
Gibbs laughed, "Well, that's easy to do. Everyone loves you."  
  
"No, people don't," said Randi. "You think I was kidding when I said Victor didn't like me? I wasn't. He wanted to take my head off. I'm not peaches and cream like you think. I am--more like a bull in the china closet."  
  
"You can be, Randi," said Gibbs. "But it's all part of your charm."  
  
"Oh, you are so confused," said Randi with laughter. Her cell phone rang again. Getting it out again, Randi answered it. "Oblee." She sat there listening. She rolled her eyes at Gibbs. "What does the Admiral say?" She listened again and looked over out on the dance floor at Kate and Victor. "Who said that?" She listened again. "Great," commented Randi. "Tell them to put plan B in effect in five." She listened again, looking at Gibbs. "Okay; do it," said Randi. "Call me back if it goes down." Randi hung up the phone and put it up.  
  
Looking over at Gibbs, she said, "I need a real life. I'm so glad I'm leaving the Navy soon. Which reminds me--I have to catch you up on some aspects of my life."  
  
"Oh? Like what?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Carlos," said Randi.  
  
"What is that bastard up to now?" asked Gibbs with anger behind the words.  
  
"I'll tell you about that later," said Randi. "I don't want you to go off the handle here."  
  
Kate and Victor walked off the dance floor. Victor was on his cell phone.  
  
"Kate," said Victor. "I have to go."  
  
"You're on call just like the rest of us," said Kate. "I'm so glad you came with me, Victor."  
  
"Always my pleasure," said Victor as he took Kate's hand and kissed it. He turned and went out through the door.  
  
Randi leaned over toward Gibbs and played with his tie. She winked at him. Gibbs just smiled at Randi and put his hand on hers.  
  
Kate sat and downed her drink.  
  
Randi's cell phone rang again. She answered it. "Oblee." She sat there listening to the caller. "It worked great," said Randi. "All right; have someone come and get me at The Hyatt Regency Washington on Capitol Hill. I'm in ballroom three." She hung up the cell phone and looked at Gibbs. "Looks like I'll be leaving, too," said Randi. "So if I don't leave the country tonight, why don't we plan on meeting up tomorrow, and we can talk?"  
  
"All right," said Gibbs. "If you aren't out of the country and we don't get called out. Come over to the house tonight and we can talk."  
  
"OK," said Randi. "I'll let myself in and break you free of the boat." She smiled at Gibbs.  
  
The door to the ballroom opened and a very large man stepped into the room. He scanned the room and saw Randina. Walking over to the table, the man said, "Ma'am."  
  
"Oh, look, my ride is here," said Randi. "I told you that they would have someone out in the parking lot. Sorry about leaving you like this, Jethro."  
  
"It's okay," said Gibbs. "When duty calls..."  
  
"King and country!" said the woman as she got up. "Tell Ducky and Doris and Tom goodbye for me." She kissed Gibbs on the lips.  
  
Gibbs smiled and followed the two to the door. "Don't forget to come over and talk to me tonight," said Gibbs.  
  
"I won't," said Randi. "I'll call no matter what happens."  
  
"All right," said Gibbs.  
  
The two went out the door and Gibbs moved about to the table. He sat down next to Kate. Gibbs grabbed his beer and took a drink.  
  
"Well, Kate, looks like we will have dance together here," said Gibbs. "I wonder if they can play anything good."  
  
Tony and his Mom came back to the table. "Hey, what happened to Victor and Randi?" asked Tony as he held his Mother's chair.  
  
"They were called to duty," said Kate.  
  
"Oh," said Tony. "Well, you two can buddy up, then."  
  
"Thanks, Tony," said Kate.  
  
"Anyone want anything to drink?" asked Gibbs as he stood. "Same all around?" They nodded their heads yes and Gibbs moved toward the bar.  
  
Gibbs came back with a tray with all the drinks. Sitting back down next Kate, Gibbs smiled at her.  
  
An up-tempo song started to play. Gibbs smiled at Kate again. "Kate would like to dance?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Sure," said Kate. Gibbs took Kate's hand and went out on the dance floor.  
  
What surprised Kate was that Gibbs put her in position to do a tango. Then he started to tango. It took Kate a second or two to catch up with him.  
  
"Gibbs," said Kate. "You can tango!"  
  
"I never said I couldn't, Kate," said Gibbs with a bigger smile on his face.  
  
"But I thought you couldn't dance?" said Kate.  
  
"I never said I couldn't dance, Kate," said Gibbs. "You assumed I couldn't dance." Gibbs dipped Kate back.  
  
She started to laugh. 


End file.
